The Mom and the Speedster
by justalittleromance
Summary: Caitlin is a divorced mom of six-year-old Ryland, when trouble comes her way there is only one Hero fast enough to save the day. **AU**


"Three points!" Ryland exclaimed as a box of graham crackers swished into the shopping cart. With her bouncing blond curls and smile beaming she was the very picture of innocence. Eager to find the rest of her s'more ingredients she skipped down the aisle leaving her mother Caitlin Snow to push the cart brimming with groceries. Laughing Caitlin turned and studied the shelf a moment longer before selecting a chocolate cake mix for Ryland's upcoming birthday.

"Ry, do you want chocolate or vanilla icing?" She asked. Lord knew she didn't want another meltdown from her ex-husband Julian about how six-year-old little girls don't enjoy red velvet cupcakes. Even though the one six-year-old who'd requested it was pleased as punch. Glancing up the empty aisle, she quickly grabbed a container of each and went hunting down her mischievous daughter.

Turning the heavy cart, she scanned the produce section. "Ryland!" she called. Around her shoppers lifted their heads and looked towards her. Crimson stained her cheeks as she realized the volume at which she called her daughters name. Abandoning her cart, she began to walk quickly toward the last few aisles.

"Momma, I'm right here!" Ryland giggled as she popped up behind her. "I just wanted to get some marshmallows."

Taking a deep breathe and clearing out her momentary irritation Caitlin smiled back. "Sweetheart, I love that you're excited that Daddy is taking you camping but honey you have to stay with me, you know that." Seeing the smile slip from her daughter's face almost made her pull back. Ryland was too young to recognize the danger that had slowly seeped into their once idyllic world. The last few weeks had been rough, and Caitlin's nerves were close to being shot. While she'd done her best to shelter Ryland from the worst of it, she could tell her carefree girl was starting to feel the strain. If only the detectives could find the sick prankster, who had turned her life upside down.

Again her mind wondered if Julian could be involved. Ryland was his world. Could he be okay with something that was hurting her too? But what was the purpose? She shared Ryland with him when he wanted. They communicated - as least often as possible but still. He was already in another committed relationship and had nothing to gain from making her life hell. Her heart broke at questioning the man she'd given almost eight years of her life. What she wouldn't do to pack up Ryland and get as far away from Central City as she could.

Releasing another deep breath, she tucked a loose tendril of blond hair behind her ear and guided Ryland back to their overflowing cart. "You know, we should probably get some hot chocolate to go with our S'mores." Grin back in place Ryland nodded in agreement.

Pulling into her driveway, Caitlin glanced around apprehensively. The street was clear and the sun shining. Her beautiful little neighborhood which had once welcomed her home with peace had now taken on a menacing facade. Several weeks had passed since she'd come home to find the body of her beloved beagle, Jackson, waiting on her doormat. She'd been shocked and shaken to her core.

When she'd left that morning, he'd been dozing in the sun on his favorite patch of carpet, content and sleeping off his forced morning walk. As usual, she'd called out a farewell to him and locked the door behind her.

Three hours later she'd returned to find her door still locked but with Jackson now on the outside. Without knowing what would greet her inside, she'd immediately called the police.

The responding officers had been kind, but an undercurrent of doubt was clear. Why would someone break-in, kill her dog and leave him on her porch? No damage, no forced entry and the dog in question was noticeably aging.

She'd begged for a more thorough investigation but after Dr. Willis determined that Jackson had died of natural causes the case seemed to unofficially closed.

But she knew the truth. Jackson's death was not an accident or an act of nature. Someone had killed him and knew exactly how to get away with it.

Forcing her thoughts back to the present she turned off her SUV and reached behind her to pull out her purse. "Alright, Momma is going to run in quickly, and then we'll get these groceries unloaded so we can start packing for our weekend. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes! Can I have some chips when we're done?" Ryland asked gleefully from the backseat. "I'm so excited! Do you think we'll see any bears!? Ally Santiago said that when she went camping, she saw a hedgehog and a bird's nest! Do you think we'll see any baby birds?"

Laughing Caitlin climbed out of her SUV. "I think we might see some birds, but I'd hold off on wanting to see those bears. I'll be right back." Closing the door and hitting her automatic lock she made quick work of checking the porch and taking a look inside. Nothing would be worse than having Ryland walk in on one of her nasty little surprises. Returning to her SUV, she unlocked the doors and helped Ryland down. Thanks to her ex-husband's extravagant taste in vehicles her current ride felt more like a tank than the car she would have preferred.

"Whada you say we make some grilled cheese sandwiches to go with those chips? I'm starving," she asked. Shoving her keys into her pocket, she walked around to the rear of the truck with Ryland close behind.

"Can I help you cook!?" Ryland asked eagerly. "Can I?"

"We'll see. Just get one or two bags, you don't want to lift too many the bags may break." Caitlin winked as she hauled her load into the house. Setting the bags on her kitchen counter she turned to make another trip. A slip of paper on the tile floor caught her eye. Nervously she stared for a moment. Had that been there this morning? Bending to pick it up she quickly scanned the two words.

GOT HER.

Cold fear rushed through her body. The paper fluttered to the ground as she ran towards the driveway. She made it as far as the steps before the squeal of tires sent her heart plummeting. The tail end of a sleek black car raced towards the end of her street.

"Ryland!" she screamed. Panic filled her chest. Snatching her keys from her pocket, she launched herself into her driver's seat and gunned it out of the driveway and into the now empty road.

Nearing the stop sign she frantically scanned left and right. Squealing her own tires, she yanked the wheel right and desperately tried to catch up with the car. Punching the numbers for 911 on the cell phone she'd miraculously left on her passenger seat she breathlessly waited for a dispatcher to answer.

"911, what's your emergency" a calm voice answered.

"Please, help! My daughter, she's been taken! Oh my God, please I need help." Caitlin screamed into the phone. Maneuvering around a slow-moving Toyota, she anxiously kept the speeding black car in sight. "I'm on Jefferson Street; they are in a black car. They're going so fast. Please. I need help."

"Ma'am, do you know the make and model of the car? Can you see the license plate?" the voice asked.

"I'm trying, but I'm not close, I can't see the plate. I'm trying." Her last words coming out more gasp than words. Struggling to push down her growing panic she silently begged the SUV to go faster, but it was no match for the lighter car.

"We have officers in route; they should be arriving in a few moments. Can you tell me your cross streets? Which direction are you -"

"They're turning! They just turned left onto Campbell Avenue!" Maya interrupted. She hurriedly changed lanes to make the same turn. "I'm turning now!"

Cutting off a car she was able to make the turn and immediately began to search for the black rear end. "It's not here." she cried. "The car, the car turned this way, but it's not here." Pressing the accelerator until it felt like her foot would go through the floorboard she flew down the road swiveling her neck back and forth to make sure they hadn't turned again.

Sirens blared from behind her, and a white and black police cruiser sped by. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to pull over. The police will continue the pursuit, but the officers are going to need as much information as possible from you, can you pull over for them?" the forgotten voice asked from the phone gripped tightly in her hand.

Numbly Caitlin began to slow and turned into the nearby vacant lot of their local Aubuchon Hardware store. "Ma'am, are you still with me? Can you hear me? Have you pulled over?" the voice questioned lightly.

"Yes." Caitlin whispered. The word choked in her throat and threatened to gag her. Ryland. Ryland. Fear overwhelmed her, and she began to shake uncontrollably. Coming to a stop, she pushed open her door and fell to her knees to the black asphalt where she pressed her forehead to the ground to keep herself from being ill.

A cold whoosh of air blew her hair from her face and caused her to sit up. Warmed leather-gloved hands helped her to her feet. Standing she peered up into the hazel eyes of Central City's Flash.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Shifting his weight to his left, he looked down to his right. Pressed tightly to his leg with an arm wrapped securely around her was Ryland.

"How did you - Oh God, Ryland!" Emotion choked her words as scooped her daughter up. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered as she set her back down.

Feeling the warmth of the Flash withdrawal from them, she looked up. "Flash, wait!" she called. Rushing the few steps between them, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

After a brief hesitation, his arms tightened, and he held her close. Electricity crackled around him as he took in the moment for all it was. The clean scent of lilacs filled his nose, and he drew her closer to feel the press of her body against his. Pulling back slightly to see her face he studied the tilt of her cheek and her small bow shape of her mouth. She was lovely.

Resuming normal speed, he felt her pull back from the hug. Her eyes opened, and he gazed into them as he felt his chest tighten with emotion. Who was this beautiful woman and why did she have such an effect on him?

Turning from her arms, he took in one more look at her before whooshing away.


End file.
